Gundalian Victory
by Dark Ultimatum
Summary: What if the Brawlers believed Ren instead of Fabia? Would the Brawlers still protect Neithia until the end? Dark! AU FIRST FANFIC! IM BACK!
1. Prologue

Summary: What if the Brawlers believed Ren instead of Fabia? Would the Brawlers still protect Neithia until the end? Dark! AU FIRST FANFIC!

**Gundalian Victory**

**Prologue**

**A/N: Hi, sorry to intrude on your reading experience but do take in mind that this is my first ever Fanfic, so try not to be too harsh in the reviews. Also, on another note I hope you at least try to enjoy my lame storyline, as I suppose it's probably going to turn out to be.**

However, you're not here for an author to give you his opinion,

Let's begin the story! :)

First of all, I am going to save you a lot of reading time and just assume that you already know about the Bakugan and their brawling partners. If you don't know about the Bakugan then go read another Fanfic where you will get all the details.

However, what most of you probably don't know was that there were once two planets, Neithia and Gundalia. However, they both had different views on how to use Bakugan. Neithians believed that Bakugan were to be used to create a better life and share a lifelong friendship with. While Gundalians believed they existed to be used as weapons and battle partners.

Of course this caused tension between the two planets, which was broken when Gundalia declared a supposed 100 year war on Neithia. There are heavy losses on both sides, with Neithia losing the fight because of their in-experience in battling with Bakugan.

So, then to try to salvage/end this conflict, both planets sent one ambassador to try and persuade the famed Bakugan Battle Brawlers from Earth to join their cause.

_Neithia, Queens Throne Room_

"Princess Fabia, you must go to Earth and bring the Bakugan Battle Brawlers back here to help our cause, if not I am afraid Neithia is doomed!" said the Neithian Queen with a sad look on her face.

"Of course mother, I will not fail you." Said Princess Fabia before opening a portal to Earth

_Gundalia, Emperors Throne Room_

"Now listen here Ren Krawler! I will not tolerate your failure if the Brawlers are not sided with us by the end of this war!" Said Emperor Barodius, failing to hide an evil smile on top of his throne.

"Don't worry my Emperor, it will be done." Said Ren, copying Barodius' look on his face.

**A/N: Well then, that's the Prologue done. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

**B.T.W: PLEASE REVIEW, so I can evaluate my first time performance**.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dark Choice

**Gundalian Victory**

**Chapter 1: The Dark Choice**

**A/N: I've decided to skip through to the choice (aka the big moment) in this chapter. Otherwise this story would have been incredibly boring up until this point, possibly also because I'm lazy. :) Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

_Ren's POV_

"Hey Ren, don't you think it's surprising that there has been increased sightings of Neithians as of late?" Asked Marucho, who was busy watching over the outside controls for Bakugan Interspace

However, Ren himself was not surprised by this, as he knew that the supposed '_Neithian agents'_ were actually his fellow Gundalians trying to convince the Brawlers that the Neithians were evil and hence, join the Gundalian cause to crush the Neithians.

Ren, upon hearing the malice in Marucho's voice, was quite pleased with their progress so far and full of happiness that his newly- found friend shared his views on the Neithians.

"I am surprised, however as long as they keep getting crushed I am happy." He replied, as both he and Marucho shared _very_ evil smiles as they entered Bakugan Interspace.

_Marucho's POV_

I was shocked; I never thought that I would have such hate for the Neithians at first but, of course, that was before the Neithians started bringing trouble to _my _Bakugan Interspace. Ever since then I can gladly say that I am proud of my hatred and revulsion towards the Neithians.

Sadly, I found myself torn from these thoughts as Ren and I walked in to the Brawlers HQ in interspace and noticed something very disturbing.

"Hey Ren, it seems that Dan has encountered a slimy Neithian in a private battle arena." I said angrily as I looked through the various battle arena cameras on my console.

_Well, whoever it is, they better be prepared to be beaten, as they are no match for Dan and Drago._ I thought evilly to myself.

"Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting then for the full hospitality to arrive." Said Ren who was heading for the door.

Who, unsurprisingly, mimicked my intentions entirely.

_General POV_

However, it wasn't only Marucho and Ren that had these feelings towards the Neithians but the other Brawlers as well also found themselves despising the Neithians.

None more so than Dan, who by now had the company of Marucho and Ren to see his final victory over the so called _'Princess Fabia'._

However, Fabia, seeing that she had lost against Dan and Drago and also seeing that the Brawlers had been corrupted by Ren and his gang of Gundalians, tried one last attempt to talk sense into them.

"Wait, please listen to me!" She begged, "How can you support the Gundalians knowing that they started this war and that your friend, Ren, has been lying to you about us?"

However, because Shun had not spent time with Fabia and therefore meaning that Brawlers had no solid proof to detect Ren's lies, all she received back were stares full of hatred and malice.

"_How can we?"_ Dan replied with malice, "Well, how about because of the fact that you're a slimy Neithian who can't be trusted, while Ren here is a friend who we trust with our very lives."

Ren, who obviously was enjoying the moment, only sat and watched with glee as the pieces of the plan were falling into place.

Fabia, who was extremely shocked, only sat there and watched the Brawlers transport away to Gundalia, watched when Ren flashed her an evil smile and only watched as a single one of her tears hit the floor.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the idea of the **_**dark**___**Brawlers, as always feel free to review and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Thanks,**

**- Dark Ultimatum**


	3. Chapter 2: Falling into Darkness

**Gundalian Victory**

**Chapter 2: Falling into Darkness**

**A/N: I would just like to say, as a forewarning, that if I get any of the character's names or personalities wrong in this next chapter, feel free to point out the obvious so I can rectify it. Enjoy the Chapter!**

_Neithia, Queens Throne Room_

_General POV_

"Mother, I have failed you, the Brawlers will not help us." Said Fabia, feeling full of despair and sadness.

"Even when you told them the truth this still happened?" asked the Queen, shock clear as day. "What or who could have made them act like this?"

However, Princess Fabia paused before saying anything, as she would have hoped to not tell her mother about the Brawlers joining the Gundalians, as it would completely destroy the morale of the Queen and Neithia altogether, destroying the war effort.

However, Fabia could not lie to the Queen of Neithia, so she delivered her grave news.

"It seems, mother, that the Gundalians have played a part in this horrible act." Said Fabia, pausing with despair, "As they have corrupted the Brawlers onto their side."

The Throne Room and its inhabitants seemed to freeze in time, as silence reigned supreme.

Then, finally, the Queen of Neithia said, "Then all is lost."

_Gundalia, Emperors Castle, Living Quarters_

_Dan's POV_

I truly felt I belonged here; everything about this place to me just seemed to be so _dark,_ yet inviting. Everyone here seemed to treat me as a superior, sometimes calling me _sir_ even. Which I don't mind as, strangely, I quite literally recently have started to _loathe_ being in command.

_As long as I get revenge and rule over the Neithians for the crimes they have committed against the Gundalian Empire, nothing else matters. _I thought to myself darkly. _Wait, What? What's happening to me, am I really changing into a monster?_

However, all those thoughts were rushed aside and replaced with dark ones as Shun entered the room.

"Hi Dan, Emperor Barodius requests our presence in the Throne Room immediately."

Shun, like most of the other Battle Brawlers, was also falling deeper and deeper into the darkness, which I found myself easily doing so myself. What's more, in fact is that I _enjoyed_ it when it happened.

"At least I hope this time he will finally allow us to conduct our revenge on the Neithians." Shun adds, a smile full of malice etched onto his face.

"Well then, if that's the case, why are we still here?" I asked, copying Shun's look and heading for the door, with the dark brawler himself, following close behind.

_Gundalia, Emperors Throne Room_

_Jake's POV_

I don't what it is about this place but it just feels dark and evil and what's more, I noticed that the other Brawlers have changed into evil and dark monsters just by being here and around Gundalians. I fear what they are becoming and what I could become if I stay here for too long.

My thoughts were interrupted, however, as the Brawlers and I reached the throne room and kneeled before Emperor Barodius.

_General POV_

"Ah, the famed Battle Brawlers, Ren has been telling me that you want revenge on the Neithians as soon as possible, is this true? Said Barodius with an evil smile on his face, seeing the Brawlers kneeling before him.

However, the Brawlers didn't seem to see this as Dan, speaking for them all, replied in a dark voice, "Yes, my lord, we having been waiting for this opportunity for many days."

Ren, who had been standing there next to Barodius the whole time, only copied Barodius' evil smile after hearing this.

"Well then, who am I to stop you? I will see to it that you shall do just that tomorrow, when we begin our major offensive on Neithia. Do not fail me! You are dismissed!"

With that, all the Brawlers walked out with dark expressions on their faces.

Well, all the Brawlers except Jake.

_Jake's POV_

_That's it! I've got to get out of here before I turn into a dark monster! _He thought with fear.

_I just pray there is an opportunity tomorrow to flee._

**A/N: Well, let's just say that there are now only ¾ Brawlers who serve Gundalia.**


	4. Chapter 3: Betrayal

**Gundalian Victory**

**Chapter 3: Betrayal**

**A/N: I'm back! Just like I promised, Lol. It looks like I will have all the time in the world to write stories in the next 5-7 weeks. This chapter is definitely where the story reaches a new level. As always, I hope you enjoy and I do apologise now if I get the original storyline wrong.**

_Neithia_

_Approaching Final Shield Generator_

_Marucho's POV_

I was surprised; I never thought it would be this easy to destroy the Neithians. It had only been a week and we were already at the final shield. I mean, after all, even though they thrive with knowledge and power, their bravery, which often leads them to stupidity could even give the most cowardly Gundalian an easy time as it is recklessness that usually gets them killed. I felt as if the point had been proven as soon as we left the command ship, as death and destruction were everywhere, as the final shield was almost within our grasp.

_This destructive power…. It feels so __**dark**__ but good, I don't know what Ren has been teaching us but it is __**powerful**__. These Neithian scum will kneel before me before the day is up._

My thoughts were only strengthened while I watched the Neithians flee like the cowards they are.

"How dare these Neithian worms run from us! Well, they will not escape, after them!" I said, as I, Ren and the rest of the Brawlers, excluding Jake, chased after them along with their bakugan.

As if on cue, I felt my body tense with anticipation and a dark glow emit over my vision as I charged. I don't know what was happening to me but all I could do was smile darkly, as Akwimos ripped the Neithians to shreds and their blood only added to my dark pleasurable state. I wasn't the only one it seemed as everybody, shared my intentions and will entirely.

_Now, all that remains is the Neithians pathetic final shield and their pathetic army. _I thought, as I prepared to destroy the final shield and claim victory for the empire of Gundalia.

_Jakes' POV_

_What have I done, what has made me kill so many innocent Neithian lives?_

I myself had no answer to this question. I felt a feeling of regret and sickness wash over me, as I thought about all the horrible things I had done over the past week.

_No, I've got to put this behind me otherwise I will certainly die by a Gundalin or another brawler's hand. _

However, in that exact moment, the other Brawlers, whose corruption of darkness and hate had been complete, charged the fleeing, defenceless Neithians. I felt the irresistible urge to join them but was only able to resist just barely.

_What's happening to me; has the Gundalians brainwashing and manipulation started to overwhelm me?_

I knew straight away, at that moment, I needed to escape the Gundalians and the dark brawlers or my corruption would surely be complete. So while the brawlers were distracted, I had no choice but to put my life in the Neithians hands and escape to the safety of the Neithian palace.

_I hope I'm not too late to change this war and bring peace to Neithia. _I thought as I started fleeing with the brawlers hot on my tail.

Shun's POV

I felt the power and darkness overwhelm me as I attacked the Neithians. It felled as if I was indestructible and nothing could destroy me. Of course, I had my doubts about the Gundalian cause since day one, but now I see that those doubts showed how _weak_ I once was. This dark, irresistible power shows how much better and right the Gundalian cause is.

_If only I had believed in the Gundalians much sooner, maybe I would have already destroyed the Neithian vermin._

However, my pleasurable thoughts were interrupted as I saw Jake charging towards the Neithian army. At first, I thought he was attacking them, but of course I have always had my doubts about Jake and how much of a coward he is. My suspicions were confirmed as I realised he has just betrayed us. Unfortunately for Jake, I don't like traitors.

After alerting everyone to the betrayal I saw angry and menacing faces from all the brawlers, especially from me, as I knew what was going to happen.

"Then we have no other choice I'm afraid, we must kill the traitor!" Dan declared, as we all shared _very_ dark smiles.

However, my lustful mood decapitated as we all realised Jake was already too far away to stop. As a result, I then felt the darkest emotions radiating from within me.

_Perhaps there will be another time to get my revenge; after all you can only hide with the Neithians for so long, Jake._

So with that, I headed back to the Gundalian command ship to plan the attack on the shield, and get my revenge with the other Brawlers.

Ren's POV

For once in my life, with a dark happiness, I realised that the Brawlers were completely and irreversibly devoted to our cause. So in any case, it is only a matter of time until the Neithians become our slaves. Who knows, we might even kill _**all**_ the Neithians for fun.

It seems that, for once, Emperor Barodius will be pleased with this turn of events.

The thought seemed to bring a dark smile to my face as I followed the Brawlers back towards command.

**A/N: Well, there you go. It seems that Jake has finally come to his senses, however the question is: For how long? As always hoped you enjoyed this chapter, look out for the next one.**

**Cheers,**

**-Dark Ultimatum**


	5. Chapter 4: Gundalian Spy

**Gundalian Victory**

**Chapter 4: Gundalian Spy**

**A/N: IM BACK! It feels so good to be back behind the computer again and typing more amazing fan fiction for you guys :) To be honest though, I sort of lost the will to write these past, well, almost 6 months now, it was a real effort towards the end of last year to keep writing. So, let me officially apologise to all my readers and as I have always said, enjoy the story and let's hope 2013 is better year of writing for me.**

_Neithia, Neithian Palace, Queen's Court_

_Jake's POV_

_A Week Later_

Things have been hard for me and Neithia these past few days. Having been accepted in by the Queen and the Neithians was a good thing about the situation though, however not in the way you would expect.

You see, I didn't really betray the other Brawlers and Gundalia; I am, in all my cunning, _dark _and evil ways, a Spy for Gundalia. Although, unfortunately, to make my defection seem believable to the Neithians, I had to even trick my fellow comrades in arms into thinking I was a traitor. Besides, trying to act betrayed is a lot harder than legitimately feeling betrayed in the Brawlers case. Thankfully, after being notified of my position, the Brawlers seemed to have calmed down and even admire my level of cunningness.

So as a result, I have been leaking a vast amount of Neithian battle plans to the Gundalians, which much to my _Dark pleasure, _has resulted in our glorious forces destroying all the shield generators and being only 10 clicks (Km) away from the palace in which I stand now.

As a matter of fact, as I walked into the courtroom, a huge sadistic smile spread across my face as I saw how much disarray this so called "Nethian Empire" was in. It was a joke, in all honesty, compared to how our glorious empire conducts itself. Generals were arguing with each other, soldiers sat there with grim expressions looking over the tactical map, even the queen herself looked tired and angry with everyone, it was _pathetic_.

However, that feeling quickly wore off, as everyone stoped what they were doing and looked at me with hateful eyes, as if they were on fire. To tell you the truth I was not very optimistic about my cover as a spy any more, oh how right I was.

"GUARDS," the Queen yelled, "SEIZE THE SPY!"

It seemed as if out of nowhere, I was taken down in a heartbeat.

"What, it took you that long to figure it out?" I said, every hint of malice shining through in my voice which I had kept quiet for so long.

"Don't play games with me you Gundalian filth, your side started this war and I will be damned with myself until you are all captured or killed, in your case I think death will do."

A feeling of horror passed through me; sure I expected harsh punishment, at the least, if I was ever to be found out, but death!

"Kill him." The Queen said, anger pulsing through her.

I closed my eyes, as is saw the guard raise his weapon to deliver the fatal strike and end my 'honourable' life as a soldier in the Gundalian Empire.

However, the pain never came, so I opened my eyes, to see the brawlers breaking through the giant window behind the Queen's throne, killing every Neithian in sight.

"So, the great Jake needs help, never thought I would see the day." Said Dan as I climbed onto Drago, hatred towards the Neithians but relief mixed with malice concerning me shining through in his voice.

"Yes Dan, thank you for saving me from these Neithian vermin, I was worried that you wouldn't get my message for help." I said, as we made our way back to our FOB*.

"Well, you know me; I would never miss a chance to crush Neithian Scum."

I smiled, a genuine smile in fact, glad I was back with my brothers in arms.

"But don't think I forgot about that Betrayal stunt you pulled, the team will be _**very,**_ happy to see you." he said with malice and sadistic humour, as I started to think how many bandages I would need tonight.

*FOB= Forward Operating Base (Military Term)

**A/N: So how did you like this twist in the story? Didn't see it coming did you? LOL :), on a serious note though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my return! Please be kind enough to leave reviews, as I may be sloppy in my story writing, after this long break from Fan Fiction.**

**Cheers,**

**Dark Ultimatum**


End file.
